No me entrego a la oscuridad
by MandyLittleton
Summary: Bella acaba de escapar de las garras de una relación tortuosa y se encuentra en los suburbios de Chicago. Es una sombra de lo que solía ser. Con un poco de ayuda, ella encuentra esperanza. TH BxE Algunas oscuras situaciones.


**Disclaimer : **Esta historia no me pertenece, es de la genial msj2779. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

El olor a moho y suciedad llegó a mi nariz mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de mí, trabándola con el tornillo suelto. El apartamento, claramente, se estaba cayendo a pedazos desde antes de mí y Dios sabe lo que se deslizaba dentro de las paredes y a través de los armarios. El suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra manchada y las cortinas, las cuáles habían sido dejadas, gracias a dios, por el antiguo inquilino, que una vez fueron de encaje blanco, pero se habían vuelto amarillas con los años de exposición a los cigarrillos.

Iba a necesitar muebles, un colchón y algunos utensilios de cocina, no gran cosa. Había un montón de tiendas de segunda mano en Chicago, las cuáles visitaría cuando mis manos dejaran de temblar y mis dientes dejaran de castañetear. Lo que necesitaba ahora eran unos días para dejar que todo se tranquilizara, dejar que mi entorno me estableciera en una rutina antes de aventurarme en la ciudad.

Con las piernas endurecidas y las mejillas encendidas, caminé en silencio hasta el rincón más alejado de la habitación desde dónde pudiera ver la puerta. Usando mis dedos, quité las telarañas vacías antes de sentarme sobre mi trasero. El yeso frío en mi espalda se sentía bien. Saqué una hamburguesa con queso de mi bolso y la desenvolví. La observé durante un momento, preguntándome si así era como yo me veía. Todo lindo en el papel pero desagradable cuando las capas se despegaban.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- Le pregunté a la hamburguesa, mis uñas mordidas tomando el pan empapado.

La hamburguesa no tuvo ninguna respuesta, así que la mordí. El kétchup corrió por mi barbilla hasta mi regazo. No importaba. El kétchup era un alivio considerando que por lo general era sangre lo que corría por mi barbilla hasta mi ropa.

Después de la mitad del sándwich, cayó como una roca en mi estómago, lo tiré en el bolso y me quedé mirando mi nuevo apartamento. Mi primer lugar. Prometía con su pequeña linda cocina y una ducha para una persona. Necesitaba una buena limpieza pero yo no sentía timidez con la lejía. La lejía y yo éramos viejos amigos. Dos guisantes en una vaina, la lejía y yo.

El dinero no era un problema ya que tenía el dinero que mis padres me habían dado por mi graduación. Si hubiera esperado una semana para irme, no habría tenido nada, así que aproveché la situación. Hace dos días, empaqué alguna ropa y cualquier cosa que tuviera algún significado para mí, fotos, evidencia de mi carrera, joyas que me había dado mi madre, y salí por la puerta. Después de algunas difíciles maniobras de mi parte, me encontré en el mostrador de boletos en una estación de autobuses en Missouri. En la estación, encontré con un mapa del país y cerré los ojos. Con mi dedo, ciegamente elegí mi destino la cual resultó ser Chicago. Chicago era tan buen lugar como cualquier otro, él no lo sospecharía. Usando mi propia identificación y tarjetas de crédito sería imposible.

Por suerte, había encontrado al perfecto propietario por medio de un periódico olvidado en un banco en la estación de autobuses. Arthur Livingston era codicioso y en deuda hasta los ojos. Él me permitió alquilar el lugar con seis meses pagos avanzados más el doble en los depósitos de seguridad si eso significaba que nunca tendría que firmar ningún documento o mostrarle mi identificación.

-Esto es ilegal, ¿sabes?- Su barbilla temblaba mientras se quedaba sin aliento entre sus pasos. –No te están buscando por nada ¿verdad?-.

Traté de mantener una expresión neutral pero sorprendida ligeramente a medida que negaba con mi cabeza.

Me miró fijamente por un largo tiempo mientras procesaba mi propuesta, entonces él contestó – Está bien, siempre y cuando pagues en efectivo, es un trato. Sólo no quiero ningún problema-.

Mi mano tembló porque quise darle la palabra de honor del Scout como lo prometí –Ningún problema conmigo, señor-

Y tenía toda la intención de mantener esa promesa, ya que cualquier problema que sucediera en este edificio iba a provenir de otra persona. Claro que posiblemente podría ser yo la causa, pero eso estaba fuera de mis manos. Sólo tenía que ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para asegurarme de que los problemas no me encontraran.

Tendré que reservar la limpieza para mañana porque el sol se está poniendo. La oscuridad siempre me había desconcertado. Recuerdo despertarme en la oscuridad de la noche cuando era pequeña, las sombras de la noche produciendo imágenes en mi creativa cabeza : Un hombre en la esquina, que resultó ser mi chaqueta colgada descuidadamente en la esquina de mi armario, un monstruo de tres cabezas que salía de mi mecedora, ruidos desde las profundidades de mi cama. La mayoría de las noches, me quedaba en calma y me metía debajo de mi cobija, convencida de que si no podía verlos, ellos no podían verme a mí. Sin embargo, otras noches, cuando me sacudía y daba vuelta ansiosamente, gritaba por mi padre. En un primer momento, el corría y me tranquilizaba con caricias de su mano en mi cabello pero cuando descubrió que la mayoría de mis gritos eran resultado de una imaginación hiperactiva, él venía con sus hombros caídos y me explicaba la realidad. Eventualmente, el me consiguió una luz de noche lo cual redujo mis gritos a la mitad.

Ahora, la oscuridad era más profunda, había amenazas más siniestras.

Mi primera compra para mi nuevo apartamento sería una lámpara y algunas bombillas para las luces del techo. Sin lugar a dudas.

Pero para esta noche, no iba a dormir, no podía dormir. La puerta necesitaba ser vigilada porque no había manera en el infierno de que él me tome por sorpresa. Los ataques por sorpresa eran los peores : Un puñetazo en el estómago mientras me acostaba a dormir por la noche o una bofetada en el rostro después de haber tomado mi primer bocado en la cena. En los últimos meses había sido más fácil porque comencé a entender la grandeza de sus métodos. Cada castigo, a excepción de los sexuales, no había sido al azar, sino una lección aprendida. Me había portado mal, lo había humillado, o había olvidado mis modales, así que tuve que aprender.

Recuerdo las noches de estar piel contra piel con él. A veces, me trazaba en la cabeza como me gustaría alejarme de él, sólo para despertar la mañana siguiente con los artilugios habituales alrededor de mis muñecas y tobillos. Él estaba loco, enfermo y retorcido en formas que ni yo sabía que existían. Había momentos cuando él me miraba con ojos dulces y una sonrisa cálida que me hacían preguntarme si él realmente se preocupaba por mí. Pero él no dudo en obligarme a entretener a sus invitados o cocinar alguna extravagante cena sin más que una hora de aviso. Él me hacía fallar sólo para que pudiera infringirme dolor y humillación. La calidez de su expresión se desvanecía en una maníaca e inquietante fuerza enferma de la naturaleza humana. Predador contra presa. Era lo que ejercía en su mundo.

De hecho, el no parecía disfrutar si mis gritos se quedaban atrapados en mi garganta así que aprendí a dejarlos salir, mezclados con agonía y sumisión. A pesar de todo, hubo momentos cuando él acababa conmigo y pedía disculpa con voz suave, diciéndome que odiaba verme en dolor. Entonces él me agarraba y se aferraba a mí, como si pensara que su abrazo fuera el mínimo consuelo.

La peor parte fue que me mudé con él. Con gusto. No me vi obligada a subir a ese autobús. Mis maletas fueron empacadas por mi propia mano y yo abracé a mi papá con una sonrisa y el corazón roto. No era lo que yo quería, pero el camino que mi vida había escogido en ese momento. Por lo tanto, tan estúpida…

La puerta del frente del edificio se cerró y solté un pequeño grito. Mis mejillas húmedas de inconscientes lágrimas y mis manos juntas alrededor de mis rodillas, temblando. Mi espalda presionada contra la pared de yeso fría detrás de mí. Pasos pesados en el pasillo se detuvieron en mi puerta.

Oh, dios mío… Oh, dios mío… Oh, dios mío…

Me quedé en silencio, mi respuesta de lucha o vuelo haciendo que mis músculos se contraigan en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Cuando la sombra debajo de la puerta desapareció, y los pasos pesados continuaron, dejé escapar un sollozo ahogado y cerré los ojos.

Entonces los abrí de nuevo de golpe. Solo porque la puerta no estuviera rota no significaba que no fuera él. Tomé una respiración profunda mientras me regañaba a mi misma por permitirme bajar la guardia. Sería una larga noche si dejaba que mis emociones me controlaran. Tenía que ser inteligente y equilibrada, al igual que él o nunca lo lograría.

El sonido de otra puerta chirriante abriéndose al otro lado del pasillo me hizo saltar. Entonces una voz, femenina y joven, rompió el silencio. He visto la cara pálida de la muchacha mirándome a escondidas desde detrás de la puerta abierta. Era pálida y tenía ojos curiosos.

-Oye, ¿te importaría echarle un vistazo al grifo de mi cocina? El hijo de puta está goteando de nuevo-

¿Era el propietario? Tal vez, él me descubrió y quería sacar ganancias de mi situación. Después de todo, me presenté a él con seis mil dólares en efectivo, debía tener más, ¿verdad?. Negué con la cabeza a mí misma, pensando que habría sido imposible para él darse cuenta por qué estaba aquí.

Una voz masculina contestó, demasiado bajo y suave como para pertenecer a Arthur Livingston. No podía entender lo que decía, pero la mujer no parecía estar muy contenta con eso.

-¡Ha estado goteando todo el día! ¡Me dijiste que vendrías por la noche y lo arreglarías! ¡La mierda esa goteará toda la noche!-

El hombre debe haber sido su vecino. Inmediatamente, sentí lástima por el porque, obviamente, esta no era la primera vez que ha tenido que hacerle un favor a esta mujer.

Él murmuró una respuesta sorda.

-¡Maldita sea!- ella respondió.

El sonido de su portazo me hizo escapar un chillido y a mi espalda golpear contra la pared mientras me estremecía. El dolor de mis cicatrices de batalla se disparó en mi columna y me estremecí de nuevo. Otra puerta se abrió y se estremeció. Luego silencio. Oscuro e inquietante silencio.

Miré fijamente a la puerta, mis ojos ajustándose a la oscuridad. Las vetas de madera casi parecían una mueca. Las muescas y los grafitis hechos por bruscos habitantes le dieron a la mueca una mirada dura, como si se estuviera riendo maliciosamente de mí. Como si esperara que algo malo me sucediera y no quisiera hacer nada para ayudarme.

Mis manos se convirtieron en puños y junté mis rodillas más cerca de mi pecho. Era junio, pero el yeso en mi espalda se sentía frío y el cuerpo me dolió por los temblores. Sueño. Todo lo que quería era una larga noche de sin incidentes, tranquilo sueño. Mañana, tal vez…

La niebla cubrió mis pensamientos al tiempo que mis párpados se volvían pesados. Había estado sentada allí por horas, en la oscuridad y observando la maliciosa mueca que sonreía ante mi miseria. Nada había sucedido pero si iba a suceder algo, iba a suceder mucho más tarde. Mi único pensamiento coherente era una batalla entre "él sabe dónde estoy" y "no hay manera de que él sepa".

Con toda la fuerza abandonando mi cuerpo, dejé que mis párpados se cerraran pero mi cerebro se quedó alerta a cualquier ruido.

-Sólo por un momento- pensé para mis adentros –Sólo tengo que cerrar mis ojos…-

El sonido del pomo de la puerta hizo que mi cabeza girara rápidamente. Silencio. ¿Lo había escuchado realmente o fue algo que mi cerebro había inventado porque estaba tan muerta de miedo de cualquier sonido? El cerebro era una cosa mágica y peligrosa.

Me senté por un momento, conteniendo mi respiración y mirando la sonrisa maliciosa de la puerta de madera. Por varios segundos nada sucedió, solo silencio, salvo por mis exhalaciones temblorosas. Entonces, tres golpes suaves en la puerta hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara y mi piel, de repente, se sintiera muy apretada.

Sucedió de nuevo, otros tres golpes suaves, mi primera reacción instintiva fue esconderme en algún lugar, donde sea. Un clóset. Un armario. Detrás de aquellas horribles cortinas manchadas de nicotina. Pero mi cuerpo permanecía inmóvil en la esquina, demasiado asustado para luchar y dispuesto a recibir una paliza. Nunca había sido de esconderme.

Mis piernas encontraron la fuerza de Dios sabe dónde y empujé mi espalda contra la pared, usándola para mantener el equilibrio mientras me deslizaba en una posición de pie. Sentí dolor a través de mis palmas a la vez que mis uñas rompían la piel. Mi respiración se convirtió en cortas y suaves exhalaciones. Mi cuerpo se estremeció mientras el sonido de papel arrugado llenaba la habitación. Entré en pánico, mi cuerpo retorciéndose internamente con tensión y mi mente parpadeando a través de las horas de tormento por las que había pasado los últimos nueve meses. El sonido provenía del interior de la habitación. Mis pupilas me dolían mientras ampliaba mis ojos observando mi entorno : la cocina, el pasillo, la sala vacía. Nada.

Me mataría a mí misma antes de volver atrás, me dije. Bebería lejía. Me ahorcaría. Saltaría dentro del Lago Michigan y nunca saldría a la superficie. Pero no tenía lejía, no tenía cuerda y el Lago Michigan estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

Tal vez tendría suerte y él estaría tan enoja conmigo y me mataría, aquí y ahora. Aún, tal vez él trajo su semi-automática, la que él lleva en su cadera, y volaría mis sesos sobre esta alfombra marrón, manchada. Imaginé a mi papá recibiendo una llamada telefónica, se preguntaría que era lo que estaba haciendo en Chicago y por qué no lo había llamado. Lo imaginaba quebrándose, cayendo sobre sus rodillas ante la pérdida de su única hija ante tal acto de violencia.

Si él supiera que eso estaría mejor para mí.

Me tapé la boca con mi mano mientras me enfocaba en la puerta. Algo estaba bloqueando la luz del pasillo que venía a través de la grieta entre la madera y la alfombra. Había algo allí, un pedazo de papel, una nota había sido empujada dentro de mi apartamento.

Obligándome a tomar una respiración profunda, miré fijamente hacia el inoportuno e inanimado visitante. Simplemente estaba allí, debajo de la sonrisa maliciosa en la puerta, esperando ser leída.

Esperaría hasta la mañana. No sería capaz de leerla ahora de todos modos, en la oscuridad de mi apartamento. Todavía había una posibilidad de que él me hubiera encontrado y esto fuera parte de su juego. Mirar a la estúpida Bella morder el anzuelo.

Leí en libros que la gente tiene estas experiencias extra corporales. No era que yo no creía en ellas pero encontré la posibilidad bastante inconcebible. Hubo muchas veces que recé por escapar de mi forma física, no exactamente deseando la muerte, pero rezando por misericordia para que viniese a apoderarse de mí y transportar mis sentidos hasta algún lugar lejano donde el dolor no exista. La misericordia nunca se presentó y el dolor nunca cedió.

Pero mientras estaba allí, agazapada en la oscuridad, me encontré desplazada. Era como si me hubiera visto a mi misma por primera vez y me asusté más que nunca. En algún punto entre Seattle y Oklahoma, me perdí a mi misma. Cuando vivía en Washington, decía lo que pensaba y tenía sueños. No le tenía miedo a las notas de papel. No temblaba ante cualquier pequeño sonido. Él había roto mi interior en pedazos y los había arrojado por la ventana.

Era patética.

Me di cuenta de que él podría estar y cientos de kilómetros de distancia y su mano aún estaba firmemente apretada alrededor de mi muñeca, sus dedos haciendo mal uso de mi cuerpo y su cólera todavía gobernando mis acciones.

Con determinación, de un paso… luego dos… luego tres… y luego perdí la cuenta mientras me enfocaba en la nota. La tomé, y fui hacia atrás hasta mi rincón dónde parecía más cálido, más seguro y más cómodo. Mi esquina.

El papel blanco crujió inconscientemente en mi mano cuando mi trasero tocó el suelo. Lo sostuve frente a mí, preguntándome si debía abrirlo y con la ayuda de la luz de afuera leer un grande y gordo "¡Te tengo!". Mis manos temblaban mientras desenrollaba la nota una vez, luego dos veces. Lo levanté hacia la ventana y apenas pude distinguir la escritura :

"Déjame saber si estás interesada en cuidar niños"

Rose – Apartamento 3

Suspiré y dejé escapar un sollozo desde mi garganta después de leerlo, y entonces me permití cerrar los ojos.

* * *

><p>Aca estoy otra vez molestándolos c: Sé que aún debo subir un nuevo capítulo de Preparatoria Ridge crest, lo cuál, estoy casi segura, que haré mañana, teniendo dos historia me aseguraré de subir un nuevo capitulo a la vez en las dos, para que no sientan que abandono ninguna :)<p>

Esta historia, en el primer capitulo, puede parecer muy triste y dura, tendra sus momentos, Bella no ha llevado una vida facil ultimamente, pero como dicen, siempre hay luz al final de camino, y les aseguro que no es tan triste como pueden llegar a pensar, es la historia de una mujer que lucha por salir adelante, no una mujer que se queda bajo las tinieblas, Bella es muy fuerte, se los puedo asegurar.

Cualquier pregunta, comentario, lo que sea, ya saben, review review... los reviews me hacen traducir más rápido c: Les prometo que la historia es ADICTIVA.

Cuídense mucho

-MandyLittleton


End file.
